


Just to Get it Over With

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Well, lean.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> Matt and Foggy are each other's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Get it Over With

Matthew bites his lip and shrugs, feeling the cool night air against his face as he sits on the fire escape. "I was just gonna say--"  
  
"That we should kiss?" Foggy says oh-so-casually, but Matt can hear Foggy's heart hammering a frantic rhythm.  
  
"You're gonna break my arm now, right?" Matthew only half-jokes. He's said before that people treated him like he's made of glass, but that most certainly did  _not_  include Foggy.   
  
Foggy shakes his head. "No," he says. Again with the practiced nonchalance. Matt can hear his own pulse, noisy in his ears, rivaling Foggy's.  
  
"Well," Matt shifts a little, searching for the right words. "Should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"  
  
Foggy pauses, then leans forward. "Just to get it over with."  
  
"Just to get it over with!" Matt repeats, resolute.  
  
"And you swear we both go back to hating each other as soon as it's over," Foggy says-- ( _it's a lie_ , Matt can tell), moving forward to sit closer.  
  
"Oh, totally," Matt nods, then says, "And we never tell  _anyone_."  
  
"Never," Foggy promises.  
  
Matt sits, waiting. He listens for a change, a shift in the air, a hitch in Foggy's breathing, anything.   
  
"Well," Foggy says, a little exasperated, " _lean_."  
  
Matt balks, about to say something like,  _I'm the blind one, you doofus_ , but Foggy's never treated Matt any differently because of his blindness. If Foggy wants Matt to lean, he'll lean. Hopefully his aim would be okay.  
  
Matt leans forward, and Foggy meets him halfway. Their lips press together. Matt turns his head slightly to get a better angle, to breathe in Foggy, his so-called-enemy, but really one of the only two people he cared about most in the entire world. He hears Foggy's heartbeat rise, can sense Foggy's fingers trembling where they rest next to Matt's knee.  
  
Matt pulls away before he does something stupid, like stick his tongue in Foggy's mouth, and first kisses should be short and sweet, right? And he's waiting for Foggy to say something, anything, before he goes insane.   
  
So Matt breaks the silence first. "Well, that was, um..."  
  
"Nice," Foggy says quietly.  
  
"Nice," Matt agrees, nodding.  
  
"Good, um, work," Foggy says stiffly.  
  
"Thank you, you too," Matt breathes out, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.  
  
Foggy slowly gets up to go back inside the apartment.   
  
"Hey Foggy," Matt calls out.   
  
Foggy stops, turns. "What?"  
  
Matt smiles brightly. "I hate you," he says warmly.  
  
Foggy laughs softly. "Hate you too." (He's lying.)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on the kinkmeme: "Remember the first fandom you were ever into? Maybe even before you knew what fandom was? Try writing a crossover between it and Daredevil."
> 
> Mine was iCarly. Whoops.
> 
> (it was either this or the Twilight novels!)


End file.
